Just Another Friday
by Twilight-Songstress
Summary: Every week, Ginny just waits for Friday. A short little D/G one-shot.


Disclaimer: _Harry Potter _and all of its characters belong to the amazing JK Rowling, _not me_. I'm just dabbling around with the characters for a while : )

**Just Another Friday**

Ginny impatiently tapped her fingers on her desk as Professor Binns droned on about some topic or another. She wasn't quite sure; her mind had begun wandering fifteen minutes into the class. With a heavy sigh, she checked the thin watch on her wrist before glaring at it with contempt. There was still ten minutes left, despite the fact that it seemed as if the class had already been five hours long. She picked up her quill and toyed with it in agitation as the minutes slowly ticked by. Finally, Professor Binns assigned them their homework and they were dismissed. Grinning, she quickly gathered her things and darted out of the classroom. After a stressful week, she couldn't have been more thrilled that it was Friday.

With her bag slung over her shoulder, she hurried along the corridor, dodging students left and right to get to the opposite side of the school as fast as possible. The hallways cleared gradually as the other teenagers returned to their Common Rooms or went outside to enjoy the pleasant weather. Within ten minutes, she reached her destination, but frowned upon seeing who was standing there.

"Weaslette... All alone, are you?" Malfoy sneered. He was flanked as usual by Crabbe and Goyle, who both had stupid looks of amusement on their faces. "I wouldn't advise a Gryffindor like yourself to stroll through Slytherin territory... You never know what might happen."

"You don't scare me, Malfoy," she hissed back, venom tainting her words. "Now run along. I'm meeting someone here and your presence unwanted." He scowled, stepping towards her.

"Think you can just boss me around like that? Clearly you've forgotten your place," he drawled, reaching his hand into his pocket to draw his wand. Ginny had beaten him to it though and a second later her wand was pointing at his chest.

"Care to say that again?" she challenged, a smug expression appearing on her face. His lips twitched as they formed his usual smirk.

"Go ahead. Hex me," he stated cockily, slipping his wand back in his robes. He gave her an expectant look, but she let out a growl and lowered her wand.

"You're not worth it," she muttered, pushing past him.

"I'd better not catch you traipsing around with Potter tonight," he called after her with a taunting air. She paused, adjusting the bag's strap on her shoulder before turning slightly and offering him a dazzling smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not that stupid," Ginny replied airily. She began walking once again, completely oblivious to the amused look on Malfoy's face.

* * *

That night, Ginny crept through the shadows dancing on the floors of the hallway while keeping a weary eye out for any Prefects or professors patrolling for students out of bed. It was nearly ten o'clock as she slipped into one of the empty classrooms along the Charms corridor and cursed when she found it to be empty. "Git... I can't believe him," she fumed under her breath. A second later, she jumped as an arm slipped around her waist from behind.

"Who are you calling a git?" a voice chuckled, the sound reverberating in her captor's chest as she leaned back against it.

"You," she answered bitterly before spinning around, causing his arm to fall from its place. "Why'd you tell me to meet you after classes if those idiots were gonna be with you?"

Malfoy shrugged, the dim light from the window illuminating his pale face. "I didn't exactly expect them to follow me. Besides, we always meet here anyway." She looked away with a frown, to which he responded with small smirk before he laced his fingers with hers and pulled her forward slightly. "Look, I'm sorry, all right?"

Ginny looked up with narrowed eyes, detecting the insincerity in his voice. However, she didn't get the chance to berate him; his lips covered hers soon after, pushing any thoughts about that afternoon from her mind. Just as she was about to wrap her arms around his neck to pull him a bit closer, he broke the kiss, leaving her sorely disappointed. "Draco," she sighed as he walked over to one of the tables and sat down. "Can't we just relax for a bit longer?" He gazed back at her with a grin playing on his lips.

"Maybe later," he replied as she unhappily plodded over to where Draco was sitting and plopped down in a chair beside him. "So, what do you need help with in Potions this week?" he continued, shuffling through some notes. Ginny exhaled tiredly as she slumped over the table. Yep, it was just another Friday...

* * *

A/N - Hope you guys liked it! Yeah... It's kinda odd, I know. It was just this random little idea that I had in my head and I wanted to write something for Malfoy's b-day anyway : ) (Whoo! Happy Birthday Draco!) As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
